Outsiders
Outsiders (also known as Outlanders) are a pride of lions who remain loyal to Scar after his death. History The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Kiara, the young daughter of Simba and Nala, expresses interest in romping the Pride Lands, Simba warns her to stay away from the Outlands, where the Outsider pride dwells. Overhearing the conversation, Zazu approaches, and warns Kiara that nothing inhabits the Outlands but a "bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders." Simba then warns his daughter to never turn her back on them. The first Outsider seen in the film is a young cub named Kovu. Upon first meeting him, Kiara takes her father's advice literally, never turning her back on the stranger. Intrigued by her behavior, Kovu questions her and then mocks her for always following her father's rules. He then boasts that an Outsider is self-reliant and can take care of himself. Not long after their encounter, Zira shows up to defend her son, and Simba jumps up in his daughter's defense. The two have a stand-off conversation, during which Zira laments the poor conditions of the Outlands, where her pride is deprived of food and water. Unsympathetic, Simba reminds her that an Outsider is to be killed if they stray into the Pride Lands. Testing Simba, Zira pushes her son forward, but Simba takes pity on the cub, ordering Zira and Kovu to leave the Pride Lands. Once home again, Zira yells at Kovu for associating with a Pride Lander, reminding him that Simba has banished their pride from the Pride Lands for staying loyal to Scar. She then gets a marvelous idea to make an older Kovu woo Kiara in order to gain Simba's trust and then kill him. She then sings "My Lullaby," during which her vengeful pride echoes her murderous intentions. Years later, the plan goes underway, and Nuka and Vitani set fire to the Pride Lands, making way for Kovu to save Kiara and wedge his way into Simba's pride. While the Outsiders wait excitedly for Simba's downfall, Kovu begins to fall in love with Kiara and refuses to kill the king. Sensing Kovu's betrayal, Zira and her pride ambush Simba, leaving him severely wounded. Though Simba escapes, Nuka dies during the attack, leaving Zira in a fury. The vengeful lioness leads her pride into battle against the Pride Landers, and the Outsiders exert well-honed battle strategies and skills. Despite the ferocious tussle, the fight is soon stopped by Kovu and Kiara, who convince Simba to treat the Outsiders as one with the Pridelanders. When Vitani is swayed by Kiara and Kovu's plea for peace, the other Outsiders become disillusioned with Zira by her callous declaration that she'll kill Vitani as well. They turn on Zira and join Simba's side in favor of peace and a better life. After Zira's death, Simba welcomes the Outsiders back into his pride. Once back at Pride Rock, the combined prides witness the union of Kovu and Kiara. They then bow their heads as first Simba and Nala, then Kovu and Kiara stride past and roar out over the kingdom. The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" The Outsiders force Jasiri and her clan from their watering hole. Jasiri goes to Kion for help, and Zira tries to convince him to side with the Outsiders over the hyenas. When he refuses, the Outsiders trap him in a ravine, and he is saved by the rest of the Lion Guard. He then expels the Outsiders using the Roar of the Elders. Named Members Appearance in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Outsiders, add it to this list. *Pawtake *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *A Great Calling *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *A Hyena's Tale *Pride Rock Chronicles Trivia * The number of Outsiders in the pride changes drastically throughout the movie. However, during the war, Zira's pride includes 14 members, 16 including herself and Vitani. * The term "Outlander" is never used in the film. However, it can be found on the back of the VHS cover for The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * At first, there were no plans for Zira to be allied with other Outsiders. Instead, she was going to be accompanied by the hyenas, but this idea was scrapped, since the hyenas were the real murderers of Scar. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Lion Prides Category:Outsiders Category:Outlanders